microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Treaty of Aquilaria (Shireroth)
Article One The Dinarchy of Antica cedes sovereignty to the Imperial Republic of Shireroth. All Antican citizens are immediately naturalized as citizens of Shireroth. Article Two The Antican-owned areas marked on the Micronational Cartography Society map as Skiron, Mesoun, Phedodah, and Platea pass into Shirerithian control as Counties. The Antican-owned area marked as Kaikias is ceded to the Republic of Antica as a gesture of good-will. Article Three The Kaiser of Shireroth grants feudal rights to three of the four counties thereby created to the three citizens of the Dinarchy of Antica according to their wishes and preferences. The fourth will be given to an individual approved by the Anticans at a later date. Sub-Article A "An individual approved by the Anticans" counts as any person who Delphi Augustus, Dinarch of Antica at the time of the signing of this treaty, accepts. The Kaiser may not give this County to an individual without the Dinarch's approval, or else this treaty is void. Sub-Article B The Kaiser may not remove counts from native Antican counties, except in cases of treason, without the consent of Delphi Augustus, or, should Delphi Augustus leave Shireroth, his successor as Count of Aquilaria. Such an action on the part of the Kaiser would void this treaty. Article Four The Kaiser of Shireroth supports in principle the creation of an Antican political unit within Shireroth, either at the Barony or the Duchy level and according to standard Shirerithian feudal law. The Kaiser also agrees to do his best within reasonable limits to allow Antica to fulfill the legal qualifications for full Duchy-hood as quickly as possible. Sub-Article A If the counties of Antica at some future point decide they do not wish to be associated with one another, and wish to remain part of Shireroth, they have the right to form other feudal alliances with native Shirerithian counties in accordance with normal Shirerithian feudal law. This does not remove their status as Antican counties for the purposes of Article Five. Article Five If at any point in the future, any Antican wishes to become independent from Shireroth, a referendum will be held. If a simple majority of Anticans vote in favor of independence, then Shireroth will relinquish control of the territory gained by this treaty. Sub-Article A Shireroth will take no side in any questions of what the future Antican government will be if this occurs. Sub-Article B For purposes of this referendum, an Antican is defined as any count of any of the counties granted to Shireroth in this treaty who was a citizen of the Dinarchy of Antica at some point before this treaty was signed. Article Six Shireroth acknowledges that this treaty does not give it sole rights to the name "Antica", any power over the entity called "the Republic of Antica", or control of the island of Nafticon. It does however maintain an equal claim to the Antican legacy based on the history and primacy of the Dinarchy. Article Seven Should all Anticans, as defined in Article Five, Sub-Article B, leave Shireroth without having chosen to exercise their right to secede as listed in Article Five, Antican territory will become fully Shirerithian, and all restrictions placed upon the Kaiser in this treaty will be void. Should there be an irreconcileable conflict between the Antican counties and the Kaiser of Shireroth that does not or cannot result in Antican secession, the matter will be referred to a neutral arbiter, preferably UAI if they still exist, and their decisions will override the text of this treaty. Category:Treaties